1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk reproducing apparatus and a disk reproducing method for reproducing an additional description type optical disk, for example, and more particularly, to a disk reproducing apparatus and a disk reproducing method for carrying out data reproduction from a disk before a finalizing process is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, in recent years, an information recording technique with high density has been promoted, and an optical disk having a recording capacity of 4.7 GB (Giga Bytes) on a single-sided single layer has been available in practice.
As this optical disk, there are a reproduction only DVD-ROM (Digital Versatile Disk-Read Only Memory); a rewritable DVD-RAM (Random Access Memory); a DVD-RW (Rewritable); +RW; and an additionally describable DVD-R (Recordable).
In this case, an additional description type optical disk can have compatibility so that by applying a recording end process, a so-called finalizing process, reproduction can be carried out by any DVD recording and reproducing equipment which is commercially available.
In the meantime, before the finalizing process is applied, a DVD video title recorded in an optical disk is managed on the optical disk by using a management table produced uniquely for each manufacturer of DVD recording and reproducing equipment.
Thus, an optical disk recorded by DVD recording and reproducing equipment available from a predetermined manufacturer cannot be reproduced unless the DVD recording and reproducing equipment available from the predetermined manufacturer has been used, before the finalizing process is applied. Currently, compatibility with DVD recording and reproducing equipment available from another manufacturer cannot be obtained.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-132630, there is disclosed a technique of reducing a finalizing processing time. However, there is not mentioned compatibility of enabling an optical disk before the finalizing process is applied to be reproduced by DVD recording and reproducing equipment available from any manufacturer.